Sleepless
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Division 1 gets called to a case in the early hours of the morning but the young inspector hadn't slept in along time. She finds out that Kaori, her friend, is in the building with the killer along with other civilians. Akane and her team must save Kaori and the others as they don't want another death like Yuki's.


The young inspector groaned when she heard her communicator -that the M.W.P.S.B gave her- beep. It never went off in the night, it must of been an emergency. Akane sluggishly stood up from her computer and went to her mirror. She quickly changed her clothes into her uniform. Though she was tired, she had to look presentable for work. She grabbed her fleece and ran out the door. The M.W.P.S.B gave her a car for her to get to work as she had to take the bus. All inspectors had one as they had to chauffeur the enforcers around.

Akane quickly rushed down the streets at two o'clock in the morning. She saw in her rear-view mirror the paddy wagon for the enforcers was directly behind her. She assumed that they were all in there from division 1. She didn't need to change to car to a police car as the streets were dead. Akane looked to the passengers side of the window to see the details of why she has been called in. One of the night guards saw a dead body in the hall and instantly called them in. He couldn't identify the man as it was dark and was scared the killer was lingering about. The placed had been on shut down since he had called the police.

-X-

Akane pulled next to all the drones who were blocking civilians getting into the place, though there was no one there. It was still a procedure. Akane stepped out of her car and waited on the enforcers getting out before she debriefed them on the situation. She checked her communicator device that was on her wrist. She was the only inspector working right now. Ginoza had been of for a heavy cold. He didn't want to infect the other members of the bureau. She was going to look after all enforcers while they worked. Akane glanced at their destination, and gasped. She didn't even recognise that they were there. She was at Kaori's work. One of her closest friends. Akane slowly breathed in and out as she didn't want a repeat of Yuki's death. She wouldn't be able to handle losing her.

"Inspector, something the matter?" Kougami asked. She turned around with her back to him. She pulled out her phone and checked her latest messages with Kaori. Akane groaned as she was working tonight and probably was still in the building. She knew she would be fine. She didn't know for sure but she had to believe she was.

"Right, the body is still there. The guard, the killer and some civilians are still in there. Make sure we protect the guard and the civilians. If you find the killer point your dominator at him. If sibyl doesn't judge them, we all should have the stun batons. We will take him into custody and we will allow our higher ups to deal with him," everybody took a dominator from the machine. Since the Makishima case, chief Kasei had devised a plan to capture all the asymptomatic people, wandering the streets of japan.

-X-

All members from division 1 besides Ginoza was on duty. They all rushed through the main door which opened up for at least 10 seconds for everyone to get through. Inside was pitch black. Akane grabbed her flash light and began to walk in one direction; forward or in that way at least.

"Yayoi take the basement. Kagari ground floor. I will take the first floor. Masaoka, second floor. Kougami third floor. I will deal with the body, the rest of you find the killer and free the civilians. Any problems contact me," Akane slowly jogged up the stairs with Kougami and Masaoka behind her.

"Little missy, what's wrong?" Akane sighed.

"My friend was working here last night. I think she is one of the civilian's in here. I don't want a repeat of Yuki's death. I don't want her to die," she felt two hands on her shoulder. One cold, the other slightly warm.

"I won't let that happen," Kougami spoke up as they ran up the stairs, all flash lights in hand. Akane quietly walked along the corridors while the other two males ran up the stairs. Akane held her dominator with her torch on top. She was still looking for the body and the killer at the same time. She had to be very cautious as it was hard to see a thing. He could be hiding just past the light.

When Akane got to the body, her communicator sent the message to everyone that she had found the body. She saw that it was Airi Sonohara without even looking at his file. It was someone that Kaori liked. Akane had met up with him a couple of times. He was the boss of the whole industry. The tiny drones scanned his body from head to toe. Taking any evidence they could find. She looked over the body to see that he had lost his hand and an eye had been removed. Most people would of been sick to their stomach but Akane was slowly become used to the sight of dismembered people. Akane leaned against the wall as she tried to figure out why they would remove his right eye and right hand. She nibbled at her lip as she tried to figure it out. She tried to think of other cases where they had limbs missing.

"Too get in secured areas," she said quietly to herself. She switched off her light as she stood there as the killer wouldn't be able to see her. She brought her communicator near her face and skilfully looked for the blueprints of the building. She was right to send Yayoi to the basement as her main priority was getting light into the place. It was safer to have light. They could see, they weren't in danger if they could see. The unknown was frightening. In an instant she saw the backup generator going on. She could finally see the large building. It was beautiful with high ceilings. Cream white walls and water fountain in the foyer. She instantly turned of her torch and placed it onto her belt.

Akane looked behind her to see the killer had written on the wall in blood. She walked backwards so she could see the full thing. She stopped when she felt the glass barrier.

'Everyone in here should die! Even the almighty police!' Akane felt somewhat scared as he had a thing for the police.

"Everyone watch out! He is after the police. If you see him do not hold back! I repeat don't hold back!" She said into her communicator. She got lots of responds of 'Yeahs' or 'okays'. Akane held her dominator in her right hand and her baton in her left. It was something she could protects herself with. She left the body to find the civilians with the small drones took care of the scene.

-X-

She slowly walked around the grounds of the first floor. She kicked her foot on all the doors of supply cupboards, toilets. She carefully stepped making sure she looked behind her at all costs. She was scared since she was all on her own but she was an inspector she had to be tough. Finding Kaori was her number one priority, guard second and the killer was third.

There was so many room in the building, it doubled as a university so it had to have many rooms. Akane and her team had to find the killer soon.

"Bad news, guard is dead," she heard Kagari say into her mind. Akane sighed and requested that drones go and look at the body.

"Kagari, don't touch him. Just wait for the drones to take the body to the front door," Akane said in a peaceful manner.

She stepped through the halls and saw that a glare was coming out of one the rooms. She cautiously entered the room and looked in the cupboard, nothing. She made sure that it was safe before she looked at the computer.

"Yayoi, one computer is scrolling through lots of code. Any clues what it means?"

"Read a line from the screen," Yayoi replied back to her.

"Readln W.W/ X.X ;FL 123-0" she spoke to the communicator.

"Oh no! Inspector that says there is a bomb in building. It going to explode soon. Everyone out!" Akane began to shake with fear. She grabbed her memory stick and quickly plugged the section onto another computer. She quickly downloaded files to the stick. She ran down the corridors looking for the suspects. She had to make sure Kaori was safe.

"No civilians in the basement."

"None on the ground floor," that just left her floor, second and third. Akane quickly looked in the rooms to hear someone speaking in another room. She heard the chatter of someone inside.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Akane burst in with her dominator. She saw that there wasn't an enforcement mode required. She curse internally. It was not a male but a female holding a real gun to someone's head. Akane glanced to her friend and smiled. She was safe for now.

"Oh look, the police is here. They sent a puny little girl with a lack of sex appeal," Akane glared at women. She had bright red hair that flowed down her back and bright red lips. Her hands were soaked in dark red blood. Her voice slow and quite deep. She was trying to be sexy.

"Move or I'll shoot him," Akane didn't move.

"Drop the gun now and let these people go or I'll shoot," Akane bluffed. The woman looked out the window for a second as she heard people outside. Akane quickly opened the door and allowed everyone to leave.

"There's a bomb run!" The male that had the gun against his pushed the women over and ran for dear life. She was in high heals so she was like a broken weeble wobble. She dropped her gun as she fell. She chased after it. The women huffed and locked the door so Akane couldn't escape. She saw the gun in her hand. Akane tightened her grip on the baton.

'Crime coefficient under 40 no action is need. The trigger will remain locked," she heard her dominator speak to her. Akane sighed as she knew her friend was safe but there was no escape for her. Now she needed to escape and take her with her. Both females were pointing a gun at the other. Akane scanned the room for an exit but it was locked. She felt a draught behind her. Akane ran forward grabbed the woman by her arm and ran towards the window. She saw the women pull the trigger when she ran towards her. With the back of the baton she smashed the window and lept from the first floor. She closed her eyes as she slowly fell to the ground.

As soon as they left the room, the whole building exploded. Akane let go off the women and protected her head with arms as she was pushed from the blast.

-X-

All enforcers stood just in front of the drones, waiting for Akane to exit the building. They didn't know when the building would explode but they could guess it was soon. They heard screaming as they saw a flood of people exit the building. They assumed that it was the civilians. They saw one women pulling another women behind her. Kougami walked up to both of the woman and tried to talk to them.

"Have you seen Akane Tsnemorie?" The girl with the glasses nodded.

"She is still inside," Kougami was about to run off but Masaoka held him back.

"Don't Kou! The little missy is smart she will exit the building soon," the girl with the glasses fell to the floor and sobbed quite hard.

"I can't lose her. I can't lose another friend. We support each other now that Yuki is gone," Yayoi helped Kaori stand and pull her away from the building.

"Our inspector is tough. Don't worry about it," everyone jumped when they heard a smash then the explosion. Everyone took cover as debris fell everywhere. Kaori cried harder as her friend didn't escape in time. All enforcers felt something in the pit of their stomach as they were without a master. Their second master was at base waiting on their return.

"We are not leaving until we have retrieved Tsunemori," Kougami said.

"No need, I'm right here," they all looked around to see that she looked a mess. She had many cuts on her body especially her legs. They could see glass piercing her skin. She had blood running down her side of her face. Her fleece was half way down her arms. She held onto her side with one hand as she walked them. She was whiter than usual. They were shocked as she was holding a hound cuffed women. She looked unconscious and was just as a mess like Akane.

"Kagari, take her to the paddy wagon," Kaori ran up to her friend and tightly hugged her. Akane winced but hugged her back. The other enforcers walked over to her to check if she was okay. "We can't judge her but we can still question her. The higher ups can do that," Kaori let go of her friend as she could sense the others wanted to see her.

"What happened, little missy?"

"She locked us in the room so I dragged her and jumped out the window," Akane held her side and fell to the floor. Quickly, Yayoi caught her and lay her on her back. "Kaori go in my jacket pocket," her friend leaned over her and looked in her pocket and pulled out the memory stick.

"What's this?" She asked as she examined it.

"Your company's work on a portable backup," her friend watched as they opened up the blue fleece, her blazer then her shirt. They pulled all the materials to the side to find the pain. A small drone came over and handed them a first aid kit. Luckily it was a women dealing with her wounds but she wasn't too happy that the males could see her bra.

"Who can remove bullets?" The enforcers all looked between each other and they kindly nominated Kougami to do it. Masaoka guided Kaori away from the scene while Yayoi contacted Ginoza.

"Are you an idiot?" Kougami snarled toward her. He watched as her eyes slowly closed. He checked her breathing and luckily she still was. He slowly and carefully removed the bullet from her side. It was quite deep in her skin but he managed to get it out. While he was at it he slowly removed the glass from her skin and cleaned her head wound up. Kougami picked her up and walked her in a bridal style.

"Who's going where?" Masaoka asked as he tried to calm the civilians. They all needed therapy to calm their Psycho pass.

"I'll be heading back to the office with Akane," Kougami spoke up.

"I'll go with Kagari in the paddy wagon," Masaoka said. "Yayoi will you accompany Kou?"

"Sure. Ginoza will be awaiting for Akane and division 2 is going to deal with the killer," they all slowly headed back in the vehicles. Kougami placed Akane on the backseat along with her things on the floor beside her. Kougami jumped in the drivers seat and Yayoi jumped in the passenger's. Both the cars sped along streets. It was nearing the 7 o'clock in the morning. They had left the civilians at the place as they needed to get on with their work.

-X-

As they arrived at the bureau, they saw Ginoza waiting for them. He opend the door to the back seat and with the help of Kougami he managed to remove Akane from the car. They had a stretcher ready for her to take to the infirmary. Ginoza looked at all the cuts on her pure skin. He took of his jacket and placed it over her body as they didn't button up her shirt. Ginoza and Kougami jogged down the halls with Akane.

"What the hell happened to our inspector!?" Ginoza yelled at all the enforcers in the office. They had came back from the task feeling a bit low.

"Akane said that the killer locked her in a room. There was a bomb in the building so Akane pulled the killer and jumped out the window for safety. I think the killer shot her while Akane grabbed her," Kougami spoke for his friends.

"I have a question. Did any notice anything about little missy in the past few days," everyone shook their heads including Ginoza. "Her friend who was one of the hostages said that she looked dead. Not because of the injuries. She said it was her eyes. Little missy has not been sleeping so well. The two were going to meet up later today so Akane could stay with her as she wasn't sleeping," everyone lowered their heads in shame as they didn't even notice that she was tired. She had managed to mask it well.

"What are they going to do about the killer?" Ginoza asked as he finished typing up a report for the last case.

"As her crime coefficient is low, the chief will deal with her," Kougami spoke up. Everyone was worried about their female inspector. They didn't expect her to jump out of a window.

-X-

Everyone was working harder than usual as they were down one man. It had been several days since they brought Akane back and she still hadn't woken up yet. Everyday Kougami would sit beside her and just observe her. Her face looked so peaceful as she slept. All the stress just washed away from her.

The team were in the office finishing up reports and loose ends. Occasionally going out into the field when there was a huge stress warning. Ginoza jumped when they heard the inter-com speak.

'A young lady requests to see inspector Tsunemori,' Ginoza looked onto his screen to see a young women with glasses on carrying a box of cakes. Kougami leaned over Ginoza's shoulder to see the girl.

"That's the inspectors friend. She was one of the civilians. Let her in. She is worried for the inspector due to the bomb," he looked to all the other inspectors who nodded their head.

"Let her in," he called to the front desk. "Lead her up to division 1's floor." Ginoza stood and walked to the elevator to meet the friend. He wanted to get the civilians side of the story so he could come near to completion of the report. He hoped that the friend would have a better luck waking up the inspector.

Ginoza faced the young women who looked quite shy standing in front of him. She was in an important building that was highly respected. Everyone in the building was a highly respected officer including the enforcers.

"I'm Kaori Minase. Nice to meet you," she bowed down in front of him. She was showing her respect to one of Akane's colleagues. She had no clue that he was an inspector just like Akane. "How is my friend? I have been so worried about her," Ginoza looked at her in sympathy. She had nearly lost another friend. He smiled kindly towards her. Kaori blushed as he looked pretty hot with his glasses and his kind smile.

"She has been resting but she is stable. That's all that matters. This way. I'll take you to her," as Kaori followed Ginoza she looked around the floor in amazement. She saw many drones just strolling past them. She looked into the office to see all the enforcers watching her as she walked. Kougami calmly and casually walked out the office and followed Ginoza. The other enforcers followed in suit. They all believed that she could wake the inspector up.

When Kaori saw her she quickly walked over to her and held her hand. Just after she place the box on the bedside table. Her friend looked so peaceful when she slept. She could see all the cuts from jumping through the window.

"Has she woken up yet?" They all shook their heads. "Would you like her up?" They all nodded in sync with one another. Kaori gave an evil smirk and searched Akane for her phone. The enforcers and Ginoza just watched in confusement. Once she found the phone, she went through it with an evil grin on her face. They knew Akane had a lock on her phone so how come the friend could easily access it? The males were finding it hard that she could be so scary when she look so cute. Kaori placed her phone beside her head and brought out her own phone and tapped the screen a couple of times. Akane's phone began to ring the most horrid ring tone ever. They all watched as Akane slowly shifted and knocked the phone to the floor.

"Kaori, go away," the women smiled and hung up. She sat in her friends bed and hugged her. The members of the M.W.P.S.B watched as Akane slowly opened her large brown eyes. "That was a horrible joke. You know how much I hate that song. I hate you," Akane hissed at her friend. Ginoza glanced to Kougami who too was looking at him. They realised that they knew everything about the other person and could easily exploit them. Both males smirked as it was game time.

"No you don't," they watched as the female went into the box and pulled out two cups of coffee and handed one to her. Akane smiled and happily accepted her drink. They watched as she happily drunk the substance. "It seems your colleagues wanted you up," she pointed behind her the team. Akane gently smiled at them. Her eyes still half closed.

"Good to see you finally with us, little missy," she smiled at Masaoka and his kind words. Kaori lifted the sheet to see where she had been shot. Luckily, it hadn't hit any vital organs. She grabbed her friends hand and tightly held it.

"I'm glad to be up. I was thinking about her motive," she saw Kougami smirk. She was working while she recovered. Kaori noticed the glances Akane and Kougami shared with one another.

"How about we leave Kaori and the inspector to catch?" Ginoza suggested. He walked over to Akane and whispered," make sure you find out that motive," Akane nodded her and watched as most of them left except Kougami.

"Tsunemori, what you did was idiotic but I'm glad you are okay," he said then walked out the room. Kaori fluttered her eyes as her friend was still staring at the spot he just occupied.

"Would you love to date me, Tsunemori?" Her friend mimicked him. Akane was pulled out her thoughts when Kaori did that.

"What! What are you doing?" Her friend laughed as she saw her flustered friend. Akane sipped her coffee to wake her self up.

"Akane I must admit, you look pretty good in your uniform," Akane winked at her friend who just laughed at her playfulness. "Now, tell me about your team."

"Okay, the guy with glasses is an inspector. He is Nobuchika Ginoza. The male with the bright coloured hair is Shusei Kagari. The girl with black hair is Yayoi Kunazuki. The older male who calls me 'little missy' is Tomomi Masaoko. The male who left last is Shinya Kougami," as soon as she said Kougami's name she began to blush.

"So are you a thing?" Akane placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her at the same time.

"Our analyst can hear us, she is amazing, by the way. She is an important member of our team. She is Shion Karanomori."

"Sweetheart, flattery gets you everywhere," they heard the blonde women reply back. Akane laughed along with her friend. Kaori was glad that she was at a job she loved. The other women pulled out the memory stick from her coat pocket and handed it back to her.

"I have to ask you a few things about the women," her friend nodded her head. "What did she say to the hostages?"

"'Don't move.' She never said why she was there for," Akane tilted her head for a second.

"Why did she have to kill your boss and why is she against the police?" Kougami said over the intercom. Akane glared at him. "Sorry, inspector. You should rest, leave the questions with me."

"I over heard the other workers saying that she was married to the boss. But he had an affair with one of the workers. There was also a women from the police. What's her name? Something Yagami," Akane was shocked as she said the name.

"Can't be Hinata? She wouldn't do something like that," She said out loud. Her friend turned round and pointed to Akane as she was right on the mark.

"Thanks, we'll take it from here," Ginoza said through the intercom.

"Ginoza, the bomb. Who supplied it?" Akane spoke up as she had remembered what happened.

"On it, rest now, Akane," they heard the intercom switch off. Her friend talked about their lives out with work. They didn't mind that Shion was listening as it was not about work. The analyst was happy that the inspector was laughing. She was worried when they had first brought her in. She knew that there was other problems that was causing inside of her. She would always be there if she need to speak.

-X-

Akane walked into the office with a box of donuts in her hand. Akane said goodbye to her friend and headed back to work. She wouldn't go out in the field but she could still be off use. She placed the donuts causally on Ginoza's desk as she walked past his. He peeked inside the box and smiled. He could see all his favourites. He was a sucker for sweet things. Akane discovered it when she watched put sugar into his tea.

"Take one, if you want? Kaori gave me them to share with the office," Ginoza took one of the glazed ones and past them to Akane who handed the box to Kougami without taking one. He then passed it down to Masaoka. Eventually everyone had been giving one with one to spare for Shion. Everyone was happily eating away with the sticky treat. To enforcers it was like a treat to them. It was rare for their to bee food in the office. Everybody licked the sugar of their fingers as they finished eating their treat.

"What did I miss when I was out?" Ginoza turned the lights off with his remote and placed the projector on. He debriefed her on the situation. The guy who made the bomb needed to be charged of properly damage, plus he needed to be checked for his hue. Akane listened to their ideas where he was and tried to piece all the together.

-X-

**I hoped you liked my first Psycho Pass story. I am addicted to this show right now. I want Kougami to come home soon. Akane is seriously missing him. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
